If He Dies tonight
by ShanThePotterTribute1D
Summary: When Hermione arrives at the burrow with her protector Kingsley, she is panicked over the news of George being injured. The news of his injury brings Home how much she indeed loves him. Since 4th year infact. HG/GW Rated T for Suggestive themes.


Hey Guys.

Well... That was probably the most emotional film ever to grace the big screen. I bloody love you Fred 3 Anyways, calm... This was written on the spur of the moment. I've been reading some really good George/Hermione stories lately and I just needed to write this one shot.

Summary for you here... 'The battle over little whinging is taking place and when Hermione arrives at the burrow with her protector Kingsley, she is panicked over the news of George being injured. She has had a crush on him since 4th year but the news of his injury brings home how much she is in love with him'

This one shot shows their relationship grow as Hermione prepares to go on the run with the boys.

Sx

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, then my Fred would have not died. And neither would Tonks... Or Lupin... Or Colin Creevey. Hmm.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Kingsley's house and pretty much got the Thestral in safety before dashing into the house where Hermione found the Portkey to be an Old shoe. The death eaters were gone now, the 100 yard protection zone made sure of that. However, her thoughts were on one person only. '<em>He will be Ok Hermione, relax'<em> Hermione thought as Kingsley and herself grabbed hold of the Portkey. The old shoe situated at Kingsley house, was smelly, this smell alone was enough to make you want to throw up, let alone the Portkey itself, its familiar whirling sickness so associated with the Portkey. _'George will be fine'. _The whirring continued until Hermione could make out some of the features of the burrow, the familiar orchard and high reeds floating in the field. She and Kingsley landed with a thump. _'Just calm down, Hermione'_

Ever since she had modified her parent's memory, she had been bottling it up for days. She hadn't even told Mrs. Weasley, and she knew this had been a mistake. That was until George had found her crying in the living room when everyone else was outside playing a game of family Quidditch. She relived the memory like it was only 5 minutes ago.

_**/Flashback/**_

_Hermione remembered the few days which had gone past, the pain of modifying her parent's memory, leaving them in the hope that they will be safe. The crying didn't stop, she cried herself to sleep each night, hoping it will all be a dream and that she would wake up in her family bed, but she knew it wasn't a dream and this scared her. The front door to the burrow swung open. Hermione did her best to cover up her face from whoever had entered; she did not want anyone to see her crying. She felt ashamed, embarrassed. She pretended to have fallen asleep on the sofa, while the door was opening. Whoever it was must have walked past her, because when she peeled an eye open, she couldn't see anyone._

"_Don't pretend to be asleep Hermione, come on outside!" spoke George, directly behind Hermione. She let out a rather loud squeal of terror before jumping up and running over to the opposite chair. She was shaken still from the crying, but this had put her on edge. How could George be so careless?_

"_George Weasley, you insufferable prat!" George looked taken aback by her retort. Hermione just collapsed in the chair; head in hands, tears about to come again. _

"_H-Hermione, are you okay?" It was the wrong question to ask._

"_Okay? Do I look okay?" she snapped as she leapt of the chair and tried to rush up the stairs. George grabbed her before she got onto the second step, pulling her down to the sofa again._

"_Hermione, what's wrong? You can tell me..." he spoke gently, holding her hand in his, concern filling his eyes. He had no idea what this feeling was, what this sudden urge to protect her was. Was it that she was like a sister? No, it was something more than this. Something that he could not describe. He didn't like seeing her upset. But why was it bothering him so much?_

"_I-I... Oh George!" she cried as she snuggled into his shoulder, the heartache she felt, his comfort, his soft and gentle touch. She could confide in him, surely? "It's just... Oh everything is messed up!"_

"_Messed up? If it's this plan to help Harry escape from that muggle home then..." he was interrupted. _

"_No... It's not that. It's my parents, George" Hermione quietly sobbed as George put his arms around Hermione and rocked her back and forth. She cried a little more before continuing to talk. "They... I have modified their memories"_

_George broke apart the hug and stared deeply into Hermione's eyes. He was slightly confused to start with but after about 30 seconds he understood perfectly. "B-Because they're muggles?"_

_Hermione just nodded."Yes, because they're muggles. I modified them so they think that their names are Monica and Wendell Wilkins and it's their lifetime ambition to move to Australia" _

"_I...don't know what to say" George felt his heart melt. She had done this, lost her family in order to protect them. She had sacrificed so much more than what his family had, and only he knew it._

"_Don't say anything... just stay with me" she spoke in an almost dream like state, she was falling asleep._

"_Anything you want, Hermione, I'll stay with you" Hermione didn't remember much after that, she woke up after her nap and George was gone._

_/End of flashback/_

As they landed on the ground, two figures came out of the house. Kingsley immediately ran towards them and held his wand up to one of the figures, it was Lupin.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" he said calmly.

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him." Lupin spoke equally as calm. Kingsley turned his wand to the second figure, Harry. Harry looked caught in the headlights. Lupin spoke again. "It's him, I've already checked"

"All right, All right. But someone knew it was tonight!" said Kingsley, stowing his wand away beneath his cloak. He seemed to be very frustrated.

"So it would seem, but apparently they didn't realise there would be Seven Potters" replied Lupin.

"Small comfort!" snarled Kingsley. "Who else is back?"

"Only George and I are back, aswell as Harry and Hagrid obviously. I may have to get Snape back for what he's done to George" In those moments Hermione nearly choked. She stifled a little moan.

"W-what's happened to him?" Hermione spoke, nearly crying, but holding it back for not wanting to seem as concerned as she was.

"Lost an Ear, Sectumsempra was always a speciality of his" said Lupin. "I wish I could have paid him back for it but it was everything I could do to keep George on the broom, he was losing so much blood"

"Lost an-?" Hermione choked again, small tears coming out; she shuffled past Harry after giving him a hug, happy he was alive, and made her way into the burrow.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright Hermione!" yelped Mrs. Weasley, who had a cloth in one hand, wiping blood of an unconscious George.

"Hermione!" squeaked Ginny. "You're alright, anyone else back yet?"

"No, just me and Kingsley, Is he going to be alright?" she spoke quietly, tears forming once again. Who was she kidding herself? She loved him and no one knew apart from Ginny. Ginny came over to where she was stood and took her in an embrace. She couldn't stand to see Hermione like this.

"He's lost a lot of blood but he should be alright, I'm afraid there is no chance of his ear ever coming back. He's..." Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by loud voices in the yard.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley after I've seen my son!" Mr. Weasley appeared at the door, with Fred by his side, both unharmed yet both pale.

"Arthur! Thank goodness!" sobbed Mrs. Weasley.

"How is he?" he spoke. Both Mr. Weasley and Fred dropping to their knees bedside George. Hermione perched herself on the arm of the sofa, near Georges feet. He sobs were quiet, but it was enough for George to stir.

"How you feeling Georgie?" asked Fred. George groped the side of his head, feeling the hole.

"Saint-like" he murmured.

"What's wrong with him, has his mind been affected?" croaked Fred, looking terrified.

"Saint-like" repeated George, opening his eyes and looking at his brother. "I'm holy, Fred. Geddit? Holey"

Mrs. Weasley broke down in sobs, Hermione and Harry stifled little giggles while Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic, the whole world of ear related humour and you go for 'I'm holy', pathetic!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed as the colour flushed to Fred's face.

"Ah well" said George, grinning at his tear soaked mother and his relieved brother. "Reckon I'm still better looking than you, you'll be able to tell us apart now, mum" George had another look around the room. He saw Hermione on the end of the sofa. "Hey"

"Hey" she spoke quietly, almost crying at the brave man laid in front of her. "You're a brave man, George"

"Thanks" he said softly, smiling as he caught a glimpse in Hermione's eyes. "How come Ron and Bill are not around my sickbed?" he asked, his mother answering even though the question was aimed at Hermione.

"They're not back yet; Ron and Tonks should have been back first" suddenly a deafening roar was heard in the yard.

"It's them" spoke Ginny "its Ron and Tonks"

Hermione and Harry rushed into the yard, approaching them was a dazed Ron. "You're okay" he said before being crushed into a hug by both harry and Hermione.

"We thought..." spoke Hermione, an equally worried Harry relieved that his best friend was fine.

"M' fine, M' okay" hushed Ron as Hermione started crying again.

"Ron was brilliant, stunned a death eater right in the head, wouldn't be standing here without him" spoke Tonks as Lupin came rushing out. "Remus!"

"You did?" both harry and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"Always the tone of surprise!" he laughed as the three friends hugged again.

"How come you're so late" spoke Ginny, appearing from behind the three friends.

"Muriel was making a fuss over us! We missed the Portkey" Tonks laughed after being comforted by her husband. They all made their way back to the house, many of them crowding around George and his ear. Hermione stood back, letting the family be with him. _'It's okay, Hermione. He's okay'_ she thought, tears streaming down her face. Ginny made her way over to her.

"Hey... it's alright girl, he's okay" Just as Ginny hugged Hermione another noise was heard in the yard. Through the front door came Bill and Fleur, Mrs. Weasley again sobbing to see all her children were safe.

"Mad-eye's dead" he said. Silence echoing through the room. "Mundungus took one look at Voldermort and made a run for it"

"That rotten git" commented Ron, still sat with George. "It was probably him that ratted out the plan to old Voldy"

"No..." said Harry. "He's too much of a wuss. I don't think any of you sold me out to Voldermort, I trust you all. We've got to trust each other"

After a minute silence Fred spoke unexpectedly. "Well said, Harry"

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear" said George, sneaking a half glance at Fred whose corner of his mouth twitched.

* * *

><p>George laided in his bed, staring at the ceiling and the swirling patterns on the wall. The same thought running through his head. <em>'Hermione'<em> he sighed. She had seemed really upset over him losing his ear, like really upset about it. He wondered why on earth this could possibly be. He thought back to when she told him about her parents. He was certain that Harry and Ron would know sooner or later, in fact they probably knew already. He was happy that Hermione had confided in him, he hadn't told Fred that he'd had a sad conversation with Hermione for fear of being called a wimp. He could hear him saying it now. 'Oh... you've gone all soft on me George, you twit' George had to laugh. Although his thoughts of Hermione did not cease. There was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in" he looked down to what he was wearing. _'For goodness sake'_ he thought _'Remember to wear a shirt next time'_ the door opened slightly and in a small gap, Hermione poked her head through.

"Hey, you're mum told me to bring this up to you, it's some pain relief" she smiled, carrying a little tray with a glass of water and a pain relief potion.

George sat up in his bed, the wooziness still got to him a bit, and it was hard to keep balance without one ear. "Thanks, sorry about my nakedness, I was daydreaming and forgot to get dressed"

Hermione blushed slightly, she averted her eyes to some of the scorch marks on the wall, waiting. "Err... not to worry, I won't look"

"Wouldn't mind if you did, Granger" She rolled her eyes at his comments before taking the tray over to his bedside. She sat on the edge and passed him the potion.

"Your mum told me it won't taste nice" she laughed slightly. George raised an eyebrow before drinking the potion. The result was hilarious.

"YUCK! That's disgusting!" moaned George, choking on the potion. Hermione tried everything not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "Why are you laughing at me Granger?"

"Oh err... It was funny that's all" she huffed, it was George's turn to laugh. Hermione didn't dare look at his chest, although she really wanted to. She wanted to see his fine figure from being a beater all these years; she wanted to see the definition of each muscle on every inch of him. But she daren't sneak a look, encase he saw. Encase he rejected her, humiliated her. She stared into his eyes for a moment; they flickered to the window outside, flickering back to see he wasn't watching her. Now was her time to look. She let her eyes wandered down his body; the muscles defined nicely, his abs from Quidditch. It was marvellous.

"I know I'm attractive granger, but I believe my face isn't down there" Hermione blushed, quickly standing up and straightening herself out.

"Well... I'm going to talk to Ron and... And" she was lost for words.

"Harry?" he laughed. Smiling at granger, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes... Harry" She just stared at him, and he just stared back. She couldn't move.

"Hermione?" said George, breaking the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"D-depends what it is..." she said hesitantly, her nerves tingling in every bone.

"Why were you crying last night? I hope it's nothing to do with your parents!" Hermione felt numb, she couldn't tell George how she felt about him. She couldn't tell him the reason she was crying is because she loves every fibre of him and seeing him like that destroyed her.

"No... No it wasn't" she mused, George slightly more confused than before.

"Then what was it?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I can't tell you. You'll laugh at me" she spoke sadly, looking down at the floor. She heard the creak of his bed and the moment of him. But it wasn't until he was stood right in front of her, putting his hand on hers, that she knew where he was.

"You can tell me anything Hermione, you just need to believe" He squeezed it gently, his other hand bringing her chin up from the floor, she stared at him. The close proximity between them was driving her crazy, she just wanted to shove hi on his bed, but they hadn't even kissed yet. And then it hit her, she was going to kiss him. If rejection came, then she would have to live with it and would probably end up being stuck with Ron. She leaned on her tiptoes, closing the gap, place one small kiss on his soft and delicate lips. It was everything; it made her blood boil and her skin tingle. Fireworks were going off inside her head. She pulled away, and just stared at him. He looked shocked, very shocked. She decided she was going to leave.

"That's why I cried last night" and she left. George just stood there. His hand went up to his lips where Hermione had been attached no more than 10 seconds previous.

"Hey George, how are- Are you alright?" Fred had come in not longer after and George was still stood in the same spot.

"Yeah... I'm Brilliant!" he grinned madly before grabbing his shirt from the floor and making his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. Ron was suspicious of Hermione who had been so happy since her visit to George's room and Harry was suspicious of George, who had also look incredibly happy.<p>

"What do you think happened in there?" Ron whispered to Harry, who just shrugged as the saw Hermione and George glance at each other. Fred however was not paying much attention as him and Mr. Weasley was talking about the shop. Ginny was sat next to Hermione and was getting fed up of the numerous smiles and winks from George towards Hermione.

"For goodness sake, Hermione, what did you do to George?" asked Ginny, the whole room falling silent. It was again awkward. Hermione shrugged off Ginny's question, yet George was keener to answer the question.

"She came to give me my potion and when I said she could come in I didn't realise I had no top on" Mrs Weasley nearly choked on her piece of bread.

"George! How could you do that?" She yelped, George nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Sorry mum, but it may have something to do with the daydream charm I casted on myself. Needed a distraction" he reasoned.

"I don't care whether or not you were intoxicated, on potions, charms or whatever! Next time remember to keep your clothes on! I don't want you giving a pure soul like Hermione the wrong end of the stick!" Hermione spluttered and started as she took a sip of water. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife, she blushed.

"Hermione, please don't tell me you looked?" asked Ron.

"I couldn't exactly help it ron! I walked in and he was there!" she huffed at him.

"Oh sure, you just happen to not be able to help it!"

"Seriously Ronald! Shut up! And what would it be to you if I did have a look! George is perfectly good-looking; at least he notices I'm a woman! Unlike you who failed to ask me to the Yule ball before Victor did, or even failed to ask me to dance with you! George is very handsome and if I want to stare at his bare chest then I will and there isn't a thing you could do to stop me!" Hermione let it all out. The years of frustration of Ron not taking any notice, was vented out. She huffed before pushing her plate away and huffing to the back door.

"Well done Ronald!" moaned Ginny "I'll go after her"

"No Gin, I'll go, it's my fault I shouldn't have said anything" said Ron.

"Don't you bother, you're the last person she'll want to see" snarled Ginny.

"Oh shut up, Ginny. I'm going" he said and got out of his chair.

"No you will not!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin's beard I'll go!" said George, getting out of his chair and marching towards the door leaving Ginny and Ron to argue some more. He walked a little bit, going past the orchard and the flutterby bushes making his way to the lake. He could hear her soft moans of despair in the distance. His brother truly was an idiot. Just then he made out a shadow. And there she was, sat by the lake, curled up on a rock, staring at the gentle evening ripples.

"If you're Ron you can piss off!" she snapped. He had never heard her swear before, she was obviously upset.

"I'm not Ron, thank goodness" Laughed George. Hermione just sighed and continued to look out onto the lake. "Do you want me to go?"

"No! Not at all... It's just I feel a bit uncomfortable about earlier. I acted out of line" George was confused.

"About what? Yelling at my prat of a brother or the kiss?" Hermione froze up on the word 'kiss'. It was obvious to George that she didn't think he reciprocated any feelings. This was not true. He felt something when he looked at her, her brown curly hair, deep earth eyes and a smile so beautiful. They were about a 5 minute walk from the rest of the house, yet they could see the house in the distance. George went and sat next to Hermione on the rock. He took her hand in his.

"Look... that kiss meant a lot to me George, but I cannot help feel that it was a waste of time. You know that I did nothing but think about you and praying you were okay last night. So when Lupin said you had lost an ear, it was heart breaking" she sniffed quietly, the pain of having to tell him was too much.

"I... I didn't know you felt this way about me" he said, not really formulating any kind of answer what so ever. "How long?"

"Umm... since you asked me to dance at the Yule Ball when Victor went to get drinks, I knew then you were much more of a gentleman than Ron was, even if you were two years older than me" she spoke again, George laughing slightly to ease the tension.

"If it's any consolation Hermione, you looked stunning in that dress" Hermione blushed slightly. Even though it was dark George could tell. He met her hand with his lips. "And you look just as beautiful any other time of the day"

Hermione stared at him; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. George held either side of her face softly with his hands, bending down to place a small chaste kiss on her lips. When their lips met, George felt everything he had done earlier in the afternoon. The fireworks, the flush of her skin, it was perfect. But something changed, the kiss deepened, Hermione was answering back to George, she wanted what he wanted. She put her hands around his neck, climbing into his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. His arms slid around her fragile body, encompassing her into a hug while they kissed; slightly touch her sides as they did. Hermione gasped at the touch, it turned her body to electricity. Their heads leant against each other as they gasped for breath.

"George..." she ushered, once her breath had returned.

"Shhh... Don't say anything" he whispered, eyes close, breathing ragged.

"I...I love you...Always... Have done" she uttered, almost to herself as she spoke so quietly.

"I know. I love you too" The words were like music to her ears, words she wanted to hear, words which meant everything.

"George?" she spoke, almost crying at his name.

"Yes?"

"Make love to me?" George was taken slightly aback at Hermione's ask, but nodded and they both apparated to his flat above the shop.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in her bed at the burrow, today was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. It had been two days since her and George had engaged in sex and she was still slightly sore. Ginny had demanded to know what was going on as soon as Hermione returned to the burrow without George almost two hours after disappearing from the dinner table.<p>

"You were having sex for two hours?" Ginny went slightly pale, she was sure her and Harry had never gone that long before.

"No, don't be silly Ginny, about 45 minutes probably, we talked for a while. I told him about this task Dumbledore has left us" Hermione sighed, slouching on the bed in the room she shared with Ginny.

"How did he take that?" asked Ginny, concerned for her best friends well being.

"I think he was alright... he said he would wait for me for every day of his life if he had too. I won't go into too much detail on what he said" Hermione smiled, Ginny catching her drift as she winked at Hermione.

"I'm so happy you chose him you know" Ginny said.

This was a major conversation between Hermione and Ginny, and it stuck out n Hermione's mind like a sore thumb. She woke up bright and early on the day of the wedding, due to the howling sounds of Mrs. Weasley trying to get everything ready. She looked out the window and she could see him. Her Weasley, all brave and handsome with his bandage still on. She smiled to herself, before getting ready.

* * *

><p>"Care for a dance?" he whispered into her ear, pressing the length of his body against the back of hers.<p>

"Of course, anything for you Mr. Weasley" she purred, causing George to lose his mind slightly. In the background a slow song began to play, George pulled Hermione onto the dance floor where they began to intertwine as the music played. Many couple were also up on the floor, Harry was dancing with Ginny and Ron was dancing with Luna. Fred had got his arm around some French veela girl. The scene was so beautiful. Then all of a sudden, it happened. A Lynx patronus entered the room and the voice of Kingsley spoke.

"The Ministry has fallen, Minister for Magic dead. They are coming" Panic ensued as many of the guests started too apparated. Harry was looking for Hermione and Ron. Then suddenly death eaters appeared all over the place, Harry tried to drag Hermione, who was holding hands with George.

"Come on Hermione we have to go!" yelled Ron. She started to cry and tried to hang onto George's arms. She didn't care for the death eaters, she just wanted her George.

"Don't forget me George! I love you so much" they both shared one last passionate kiss before harry managed to drag Hermione away, tears flooding her face, George screaming at her.

"Just go! I'll be safe! I love you so much Hermione!" a death eater lunged towards Fred, George whipped his wand out. "Stupefy! Just Go Hermione! I love you!

And with that the trio apparated, the pain of leaving George, engulfing her heart, for she was in love with George Weasley.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? I personally am proud of this. I love this pairing.<p>

Review with all your heart.

Sx


End file.
